Sumergido en la Oscuridad
by Dark Issei hyoudou
Summary: Por culpa de una porción, Rias junto a su séquito atacan a Issei asta dejarlo casi muerto, desde ese día el no es el mismo su corazón solo hay oscuridad y odio...¿Rias y las chicas lograran salvar a su amado del odio y la venganza? ¿Podrán esos dos niños salvarlo de ese odio que lo consume?.. IsseixHarem (Rias principal) la clasificación puede cambiar a K /M, por lemon y violencia


_**Hola a todos aquí os traigo una historia de high school DxD que ojala les vaya a gustar, esta historia se me ocurrió hace tiempo y la decidí compartir con ustedes, sin más que decir que empieza la historia**_

 _ **Es mi primera vez haciendo un fanfic.**_

 _ **Advertencia: habrá violencia y lemon en los siguientes capítulos**_

 _ **Renuncia: No soy Dueño de High school DxD ni de sus personajes son propiedad de su creador**_

 _ **Título: Sumergido en la oscuridad**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: La Traición y una inesperada noticia**_

qué me hicieron esto.-Pensó un Peli castaño de ojos marrones de un cuerpo promedio, pero ahora solo se ve muy lastimado todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre su cara se veía pálida por la pérdida de sangre su vista se puso nublosa.-

ñero tienes que resistir no puedes morir así.-Dijo su compañero interior que miro con lastima a su portador.-

-.S…si sobrevivo juro que me vengare de ti Rias gremory.-El castaño cerro los ojos recordando la traición de sus amigos del club.

-FLASH BACK-

Vemos a issei caminando tranquilo hacia el edificio del club de investigación de lo oculto, una vez que llego abrió la puerta se impresiono cuando vio que todos sus compañeros lo ven con cara de desprecio.

que sucede porque esas caras.-Pregunto el castaño acercándose a ellos pero un dolor lo hace caer de rodillas miro vio que su amigo, kiba lo había golpeado en el estómago.-

, afín llegas estúpido demonio de clase baja.-Hablo una hermosa carmesí de ojos celestes casi verdes que miraba a su peón con odio.-

-.B…Bochou, ¿Porque me atacan?-su única respuesta fue un rayo que lo hizo gritar de dolor.-

-afín vamos a dejar de fingir delante de ti estúpido demonio de clase baja.-El volvió a gritar de dolor cuando vio que su mejor amigo le había incrustado la espada en su pierna.-

-.Rías que tal si nos divertimos con este imbécil.-Sugirió una hermosa pelinegra con una cara sádica, aterrado el castaño se iba a levantar pero su rey lo detuvo de un golpe en su espalda.-

juguemos con el Ja.-La Ojos celeste formo pequeñas bolas de poder rojiza lo suficiente para no matarlo.-

-Ahhhh c…Chicos deténgase por favor.-Grito el castaño con lágrimas en los ojos tanto por el dolor físico como psicológico ya que nunca pensó que sus amigos los traicionaran.-

Asia, cúralo para que no muera y podamos divertirnos más.-Dijo la pelinegra, la mencionada corrió hacia el lastimado castaño curándolo para luego ser ataco de nuevo.-

-Xenovia, Asia, kiba, Rosswaisse, koneko, gasper y Akeno diviértanse con el asta que se aburran y lo tiran por ahí, pero antes debo quitarles mis piezas que gaste en ti basura de clase baja.-Rias comenzó a crear un círculo mágico en el cuerpo del castaño comenzaron a salir toda las evil pieces con la que reencarno como un demonio.-

.-Ufufu Issei-Kun vas a morir después de la extracción de las piezas.-Dijo akeno con su cara sádica y con una sonrisa lasciva por el sufrimiento del castaño.-

está, pueden hacer lo que quieran con el me iré a bañar me siento asqueada.-Dijo la presidenta del grupo retirándose del lugar.-

Después de eso el castaño solo se dedicó a sufrir a manos de sus amigos, luego de un rato podemos ver el castaño en un callejo muriéndose, el miro como el grupo que se tele trasportaban con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostro.-

-FIN FLASH BLACK -

Issei, sintió como su vida se iba lentamente sin poder hacer nada estaba enojado porque sentía que no podía vengarse pero no se dio de cuenta que una persona escondida miraba todo con una sonrisa, lentamente se acercó a él.

maestro estará complacido al tenerte Sekiryuutei.-Dijo el desconocido que se tele trasporto junto al moribundo cuerpo del adolecente en un círculo oscuro.-

-Ubicación desconocida-

.-Buen trabajo mi sirviente buen trabajo no pensé que iba a tener en mi poder al Sekiryuutei.-Hablo un sujeto pelinegro con un esmoquin solo sonrió con malicia complacido por su sirviente.-

Rizevim-sama, con su permiso me retiro mi señor.-Dijo el sirviente que coloco a issei en una cama y se retiró.-

valdrá la pena revivirte tienes el poder suficiente para ayudarme con mi plan tu y yo gobernaremos este mundo y todo a su alrededor Sakiryuutei.-Dijo el hombre incrustando 8 piezas de ajedrez en el cuerpo del castaño, el cuerpo de issei comenzó a brillar intensamente con un aura oscura, castaño abrió los ojos pero se notaban cambio sus ojos se volvieron rojos su cuerpo cogió un poco de musculatura y su cambio más notable es su cabello que se volvió negro.-

-¿D…Donde estoy Quien eres y como es que estoy vivo?-Pregunto el pelinegro.-

joven Sakiryuutei son muchas pregunta vamos paso a paso déjame y me presento, me llamo Rizevim livá Lucifer soy el líder de la fracción Qlippoth, estas en mi castillo y por ultimo yo te reviví.-Respondió Rizevim.-

por revivirme pero me imagino que quieres algo a cambio o no.-pregunto el pelinegro mirándo fijamente viendo como el hombre a su lado cerro los solo para hablar.-

que si déjame proponerte algo, Hyoudou Issei únete a mi yo te daré lo que quieres…venganza por lo que te hicieron tus amigos yo te daré esa venganza, solo préstame tu poder junto controlaremos todo JAJAJAJA.-el líder alzo su mano esperando estrecharla con el joven.-

echo Rizevim-Sama JAJAJAJA, solo espera lo que te viene Gremory Jajajaj.- comenzó a reír se forma macabra el pelinegro estrechando la mano con Rizevim que también tenía una sonrisa que no podía con ella.-

elección, pero ahora hay que entrenarte para aumentar tu poder estas en un buen nivel ahora pero quiero llevarte al máximo junto con tu boosted Gear, Euclid lucifuge ven de inmediato.-Grito el líder de la facción, de la puerta sale un hombre de cabello plateado que está ligado con un peinado de trenzas.-

-¿En que lo puedo ayudar Rizevim-sama?-Pregunto cordialmente el peli plateado con respecto a su maestro.-

í está Issei hyoudou, el actual Sakiryuutei tú lo entrenaras desde ahora hasta que ya sientas que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar todo a su paso por si solo.-el peli plateado asistió a la palabra de su líder.-

usted desee Rizevim-sama, Hyoudou issei por favor sígame.-Issei obedeció a su entrenador y lo siguió a lo que parecía un cuarto de laboratorio con un pensamiento en mente.-Prepárate Rias gremory lo que me hiciste no se quedara así jaja.-los ojos del pelinegro cambiaron a unos de color verde oscuro.-

-Club de investigaciones-

En club de la investigaciones oculta donde pertenecía nuestro protagonista vemos como sus amigos se levantaban del suelo con un dolor de cabeza mirándose cada uno.

Ara, ara que sucedió solo recuerdo que traje él te.-Hablo la hermosa pelinegra de ojos violeta con su típica sonrisa.-

Importa, lo que me importa es donde rayo esta Issei tengo algo importante que decirle.-Pregunto la líder del grupo todo negaron dando respuesta de que no sabían ella suspiro se dispuso a ir a buscarlo pero aparece dos círculo mágico de color rojo y uno de color plateado.-

Del círculo mágico aparece una hermosa peli plateada con un uniforme de sirvienta junto a un pelirrojo pero lo que todos vieron fue la cara de enojado que tenían los dos invitados, el pelirrojo se acercó a su hermana implantándole una sonora cachetada que la dejo impresionada junto a los demás menos a la peli plateada que solo sé quedo mirando.

-Oni-sama, porque me golpeas ¡que he hecho!-pregunto la pelirroja mirando a su hermano que se enojó más con ella que solo le implanto otra cachetada.-

.-Me has decepcionado, Rias nunca pensé que arias eso a mi cuñado, jama pensé que lastimarías y traicionarías la confianza de issei.-Hablo el pelirrojo con enojo en su voz dirigido a su hermana menor que solo miro confundida.-

.-de que hablas Oni-sama yo jama traicionaría a mi lindo issei.- Dijo la oji azules, El pelirrojo la tomo de la mano con dureza haciéndola gemir de dolor.-

.-Por que no revisas el cajón de tu escritorio y sabrás de lo que hablo.-Grito el pelirrojo, asustando a su hermana que corrió y introdujo la mano en el cajón cuando saco la mano caer de rodilla con gruesas lágrimas, en sus manos tenia las evil piece que ella le dio a issei para reencarnarlo.-

-.Y…Yo que hice…N…No recuerdo haber hecho eso tiene que ser mentira oni-sama donde esta issei.-ella grito con lágrimas en sus ojos ella se dispuso a salir corriendo a buscarlo pero una mano la detuvo y era de la peli plateada

-Lo siento Rias-sama, pero tratamos de buscar el cuerpo de issei-sama pero al aparecer alguien se lo llevo…no te preocupe él está vivo ya que su Boosted Gear es una fuerza vital y tiene el cuerpo de un dragón.-Dijo la peli plateada tranquilizando a la peli carmesís.-

P...Pero y…Yo no recuerdo nada de esto ¡ustedes recuerdan algo chicos!-Pregunto la presidenta a su sequito que solo bajaron la cabeza con lágrimas en sus ojos por haber traicionado a su compañero.-

veo, así que ustedes fueron controlados con una porción, pero la pregunta es ¡quien fue!-Hablo el líder del inframundo pensativo.-

-.Sirzechs-sama, pero como es que no nos dimos de cuenta.-Pregunto la pelinegra con lágrimas en sus ojos, ella no podía creer lo que había hecho, había lastimado a su primer amor física y psicológicamente jama se lo perdonaría.-

más probable es que lo hayan ocultado con alguna clase de magia o que hayan comido o tomado algo con la porción.-aclaro el hermano de Rias, esta aclaración todos miraron ala pelinegra que estaba impresionada.-

-.P…Pero yo misma hice el té ¿cómo es que no me di de cuenta?-Pregunto la oji morada destrozada ya que si ella se daba cuenta a tiempo no fuera pasado este trágico error.-

te distes cuenta ya que esa porción solo la detectan los demonios de clase suprema como yo o Grayfia, así que no te sientas mal Akeno.-El pelirrojo le dedico una sonrisa de confianza ala pelinegra que la tranquilizo un poco.-

ya que se aclaró esto solo quedan buscar a mi cuñado-el pelirrojo se levantó del sofá para retirarse.-a otra cosa Hermanita, te quiero en la mansión gremory para hablar algo que he notado.-el líder del inframundo se retiró junto con su [Reina].-

-Inframundo-sala del trono de sirzechs lucifer-

Podemos ver al líder del inframundo con una sonrisa radiante junto a su fiel reina grayfia lucifuge.

én lo sentiste verdad grayfia.-Pregunto el pelirrojo a su esposa que asistió.-

pensé que fuera tan pronto, pero mi pregunta es cómo reaccionara lord gremory y venelana-sama-Contesto la peli platino.-

me imagino a mis padres jajaja.-pelirrojo comenzó a reír locamente imaginándose lo que pasara esta noche la peli plateada solo suspiro por el comportamiento de su esposo y luego sonrió también.-

-academia kouh-

Podemos ver como los del club estaban sumergido con su tristeza por más que buscaban a issei no lo encontraban.

, que hacemos por más que buscamos no lo encontramos.-Dijo la loli del grupo con tristeza, Ria la abrazo con toda sus fuerza.-

encontraremos koneko no llores lo prometo, el vendrá con nosotros.-contesto la pelirroja carmesí con tristeza en su voz y determinación.-

cuando lo encontremos como aremos para que nos perdones, él nos debe odiar con todas sus fuerzas y de eso no hay duda.-hablo una hermosa joven peli blanca plateada

lo tengo claro Rossweisse, él nos debe odiar pero hay que buscar su perdón como de lugar-hablo la princesa de la destrucción carmesí con una determinación recibiendo un "HAI" de su grupo, todos se retiraron a sus casas ya que esta noche irían a la mansión gremory dejando solo ala carmesí con su fiel [reina].-

, se cómo te sientes yo también tendría miedo si el los odiara pero no te preocupes a pesar de todo, issei no es ese tipo de hombre.-la mencionada solo abrazo a su reina con miedo.-

quiero que el los odie jama me lo perdonaría, akeno.-la pelinegra solo abrazo a su amiga para que se desahogara.-

á mejor alistarnos para la reunión con tu familia.-dijo la pelinegra caminando rumbo al edificio del club.-

-Mansión gremory-

Ya era de noche justo como el líder del inframundo acordó todos estaban en el comedor del gran castillo, estaba lord gremory su esposa junto con los del club y su hijo mayor con su fiel sirvienta grayfia.-

siéntanse como en casa.-hablo un hombre pelirrojo de mayor edad pero su apariencia lo hace ver más joven ese es lord gremory.-

que veo ¡Donde esta Issei-kun, acaso está enfermo que no asistió!-Cuestiono una hermosa mujer que era la viva imagen de rias, pero con el cabello castaño y más corto aparte que sus ojos son morados, al mencionar ese nombre todos los invitados bajaron la cabeza conteniendo las lágrimas a excepción de Sirzechs y grayfia.-

-sama, déjame contarle lo que paso con issei-kun.-A si Sirzechs comenzó a contarle todo el suceso que paso con su cuñado, los actuales patriarca del clan gremory estaban impresionado y decepcionado de su hija.-

en mi vida creí que mi hija fueras capaz de lastimar a si a mi yerno.-Dijo este enojado su hija solo bajo la mirada avergonzada.-

ño tranquilízate yo también estoy enojada pero ellos fueron controlado por una porción ahora lo importante es buscar información de issei-kun para poder encontrarlo y arreglar este asunto.-hablo la hermosa mujer castaña.-

-sama, oka-sama todavía no he terminado, Rias se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo.-la pelirroja se confundió por lo que dijo su hermano.-

que Oni-sama.-contesto la pelirroja, su hermano solo sonrió.-

tú sabes, no puedes ocultarme nada a mí, ciento tres energía en ti…la tuya y dos en tu vientre.-cabe decir que lord gremory junto a su esposa abrieron los ojos como plato eso al escuchar a su hijo mayor decir esas palabras solo significaba una sola cosa.-

n…no me digas que t…tu estas.-tartamudeo la castaña mirando fijamente a su hija que solo se agarró el vientre con una sonrisa, pelo luego esa sonrisa se volvió triste.-

oka-sama lo estoy, estoy embarazada de issei.-confirmo la menor de la familia gremory.-

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado mi primer capítulo aunque creo que fue muy corto a la próxima lo hago más largo.**_

 _ **Pido disculpa por los errores ortográfico esta historia la empecé a escribir en la madrugada a sí que se imaginan el sueño con la que escribí este capítulo, en los otros capitulo lo are mejor.**_

 _ **Aclaro que la historia la continuare hasta su final y creo que cada capítulo me demorara cad días si tengo tiempo.**_

 _ **Bueno cualquier reviews es bien recibida.**_

 _ **Nos vemos hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **BAY BAY….**_


End file.
